Jun'ko Zane
Jun'ko Zane is a commander in the Liberty Security Force who meets Edison Trent when he is looking for a job on Manhattan. Background Described as "all business" by the bartender, she prefers to be called "Juni" by the people she works with. Detective Kim Bailey of the Liberty Police, who worked with Juni for several years, says that "she's tough but always fair and... best of all... she always pays on time." However, at the same point, she also can get impatient and isn't very pleasant to be around when she is angry. Interaction with Trent Introductions When Juni is in the Manhattan bar talking with another person and protesting that she doesn't have enough people to help out, Edison Trent interrupts her conversation. The other man leaves, and although initially frustrated, she ends up recruiting Trent to help escort a convoy from Fort Bush to Planet Pittsburgh (which is really an attempt to draw the Liberty Rogues out of hiding). Juni had been trying to find someone to take this mission in an attempt to draw out the Liberty Rogues, but others had turned her down dismissing it as a "silly scheme" and a fool's errand. When Trent explains that his ship was lost back at Freeport 7, she offers him an old surplus CTE 750A Starflier for the mission. Following the mission, Juni contacts Trent on the comm channel saying that she wanted to meet up with him but in the fallout of Admiral Schultsky's assassination, she has her hands full taking part in the investigation. She says she will stay in touch with Trent and tells him to explore the New York System. Sean Ashcroft Juni contacts Trent again and asks him to go on a mission to help capture Artifact Smuggler Sean Ashcroft, who according to intelligence is going to be making a run through the Colorado Jump Gate. The LSF wants him captured for interrogation and as an added bonus offers Trent jump access to all of the Liberty Jump Gates following the successful conclusion of the mission. During the fight, Juni feeds Trent and King updated information, particularly about the failed ambush at Pueblo Station, and radios for reinforcements to assist them in hunting down Ashcroft. After the battle, she tells them to meet her on the [[Battleship Missouri] (a change due to the urgency of questioning Ashcroft - he was originally supposed to be taken to Manhattan). As a reward for Trent's service, especially considering how much the plan went awry, she pays him an extra bonus and access to the Liberty Jump Gates. A Traitor in the LSF? During Sean Ashcroft's interrogation, he reveals that there is a traitor working high up in the Liberty Navy or LSF, which ultimately led to the LSF internal crackdown and Juni's commander deciding to run an operation to flush out the traitor. Juni contacts Trent and tells him to meet her on Manhattan. However, by the time Trent gets there, Juni has moved ahead to California Minor, in an effort to make their meeting low key due to the sensitive nature of it. When Trent arrives on California Minor, she explains what Ashcroft said and asks him to help out (since Trent is a complete outsider and would therefore avoid the risk of tipping off the traitor). The mission is successful in revealing a traitor - eight Outcast ships ambush the convoy in the Barerra Passage - and they are able to fight them off and arrive safely at Willard Station. Juni lands to contact her CO and inform him of the results, and finds out that her commander has been arrested for treason and that all of her friends at LSF headquarters are not there anymore. Juni decides to link up with Captain Marcus Walker, commander of Cruiser Attack Group South, as he is an old friend and she knows that she can trust him. As they travel to California Minor, Trent and Juni encounter three Rheinland Valkrye heavy fighters that decloak in front of them. When Juni hails them to identify themselves, the Rheinlanders open fire, though Trent and Juni are able to destroy them. Juni is confused as to what Rheinlanders have to do with anything. Marcus Walker and the Attack on Willard Research Station On California Minor, Juni asks Captain Marcus Walker to help them hunt down the artifact smugglers in California. However, once in space, they receive a distress call from Research Station Willard and the entire attack group along with Juni and Trent come to the rescue. They manage to destroy the Rheinlanders though the LNS Harmony and the station suffered heavy damage in the process. Following the attack, she meets with Marcus Walker on the station to discuss what is going on in the LSF and the Liberty Navy. The meeting involved the station commander as well and a lot of shouting and yelling. They ultimately sent out a top-priority dispatch to Manhattan. Category:Characters Category:Liberty Characters Category:Encyclopedia